Forever and Farewells
by TroubleInTheMaking
Summary: A story of Molly and Charles life set from Christmas after her 2nd tour (end of ep. 5) Hope you enjoy. Reviews welcome! All right to the BBC and the talented Tony Grounds. Rated for occasional language and future chapters may contain imagery not suitable for young readers.
1. Christmas Suprises

Cinnamon, micepies and rich fruity wine infused the kitchen's already warm atmosphere. A decedent table was strewn with food from around the world. The word luxury didn't cut it.

Wind flown in from the gulf whistled through the letter box only to be drowned out by the eloquent bounce of fingers strumming a bass and the round flow of a saxophone bounced around the room from a jazz CD played on a top of the range surround sound system. The hallways, grand in height gave the entrance a glamour she'd never seen. Everything about the house was elegant. It truly was magical there at Christmas.

An arm extended around her waist, pulling her gently into his arms, Charles grabbed Molly's free hand and began to dance with her in the middle of living room. She laughed, tipping her head backwards he felt her soft brown hair tickle his wrist in the small of her back.

"Good night you two love birds! Oh how pleased I am to see my boy so happy." Charles' mummy practically sang the words before retreating up the staircase to bed.

His parents Christmas party had been a great success. Molly was surprised how easily she conversed with the James family and they're friends (and she was beginning to "broaden her vocabulary", well that's how Charles put it anyway). The warmth of the open log fire made Molly long for sleep but she wasn't giving up this moment for all the pillows in the world. She twirled out with a shocking amount of grace considering the lack of it Molly had previously, before this life. As she returned to his strong and loving arms. Charles leant forward and kissed her, with that same electricity that they had shared during their first kiss in Afghan.

"I love you Molly Dawes. I never want you to leave. I know you're going back and it's the best thing for you but I want to know that wherever you are in the world I can call you mine?" It was a question not a statement. He was on one knee, holding her left hand and praying she wouldn't be scared off and do a runner. It had only been about 6 months since they had been able to be together. "Marry me."

This time he wasn't asking, it was an order, a demand for her to be his forever. Molly gasped at the diamond ring in his hands, protected in it's little satin lined box with a distinctive logo on the top signifying that Charles had spent more than time on this proposal.

"I knew that you was more than just happy to see me when I felt something hard in your pocket."

He laughed a little. This was exactly why he loved her.

"So does that mean?"

"Yes, you numpty. Yes!" She let out a squeal of excitement and let him push the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen on to her second from last finger.


	2. Molly's Secrets Part 1

It was a cold evening and the wind whistled through the camp hollowly. She would never admit to being scared of the weather, but the shiver that ran down her spine encouraged her to put on something warmer. Molly had few items of clothing in her pack that weren't army regulation. She went to her bag and reached into its depths to find his jumper. Molly took a deep breath into the dark navy cashmere in hope of getting a sense of home. As she dropped the jumper over her head she thought about her last days at home before this tour.

Since her 6 months in Afghan with the Under 5's Molly Dawes had only taken short tours. She was 6 weeks into her third tour and longed to be at home with her fiancé. This tour felt different. Everything was new and yet the same. It was tiring but she felt as if there were little purpose in her being there. Yesterday morning she had spent unloading medical supplies and the afternoon she treated 4 cases of athlete's foot, 3 bouts of the runs and 7 infected grazes, all of which had been sustained by men playing football and not cleaning the scratches after skidding along the hard ground. She could hardly say she was excited to get up in the mornings. Taking a whiff of Charles' aftershave, still locked into the cables of the knit, Molly she remembered the last words he'd said.

"Come back to me Mrs James" her chin was still tucked into the snugly high collar of his jumper.

"I will" she had promised him. Her hands sought the ring around her neck. Maybe after this tour she'd take some time out and actually make this wedding happen. He suggested that they didn't rush things, wait a little and get sorted in themselves. Charles was just getting used to being a civilian again. He was talking about taking a job as a teacher, not that he was into sitting behind a desk all day.

Molly hadn't thought about a life beyond the army. She was the sort to live in the moment. She had never dreamed of a future outside of her east London roots. Now she called Bath her home. Molly thumbed through an envelope of pictures and letters to find her favourite one, a photo of them on Christmas morning. Molly is still wearing her pyjamas, pale blue stripes on the trouser legs, he, a hand around her middle, kissing her cheek from behind her. Her ring sparkling in the morning light.

Shortly after Christmas she had moved to Bath, Charles had bought a 3 bedroom town house which she fell in love with as instantly as she did with him. Or in other words she hated it until they spent a fortnight redecorating. Now the cold white walls had striped papers and warm olive tones throughout.

She took the next picture from the pack. This one was of Charles and his son. They stood in the doorway of the kitchen covered in mud from rugby. Molly loved the kind of father Charles was. He was finding his normal. On Sundays he took pride in coaching his sons' team, even if they were only playing tag. She didn't realise she was crying until she was interrupted.

'You 'k Dawesy?' This tour she had been placed with a section that comprised of 4 of the former Under 5's. Fingers had never gotten particularly close to her but they had always enjoyed a laugh.

'Sorry, did you need something Fingers?' her response came out a distant whisper.

"What's going on?"

She wasn't one for sharing her private life, especially not with her the people she worked with. Molly hated the idea of running fowl of the mistake of her 1st tour. She didn't think she'd fall in love or anything, she just thought it was best to retain some space between her professional and private lives.

"Nufing, sorry, I don't know what came over me!" she hurriedly tucked away the photos and put on a smile.

"Come on Mols, we have to look after each other on tour. You missing your boyfriend?" He was assuming from the man's jumper swamping her that she had found someone since Smurf.

"Yeah, just feeling homesick. It isn't the same, is it?" He wasn't sure if she was referring to the country or the lack of Under 5's, in particular Smurf. "I mean what am I doing here? I fix up every other tossers grazed knees and that's about it right? I'm a medic, I'm here to save people and I just feel like I could have skipped this one and come out when it actually mattered so now I'm sat here crying about missing my man and my home."

Fingers hugged Molly in the tightest army tough guy squeeze. She let out one more tear then laughed.

"It'll be alright hun, we're half way through anyway." He looked at her with the kindness she had missed from earlier tours. Losing Smurf had changed them all and many of them looked at her with constant pity because they believed she was his girl.

The wind roared more fiercely than before, shaking every wall of the tent.

"Come on, let's go join the lads. I only came in 'ere to ask if you wanted to play cards?" They both chuckled at her outburst and got up to leave her isolated female chamber. The envelope containing her photos slipped from the edge of the bed, revealing the faces of those she held most dear.

"Don't! I'll get them!" Molly rushed to scramble up the pictures before Fingers saw them.

"Dawesy! You sly little fucker! You never told us your man was the old Captain!?" he questioned with a smile on his face. Molly had been terrified to tell them who her man was because of who he was to them, because of the whole situation really.

"Well I didn't want people to be upset at me, after Smurf an all."

He cut her off, staring down at the picture of Molly in her pyjamas, ring glaring at the camera.

"And you're going to marry him I see!" He hollered loud enough the wind didn't hide his voice to anyone who might be outside the tent. "Come on Mol, I think it's time we celebrate your impending nuptials with the rest of the gang!" and before she could object he picked her up in a fireman carry and proceeded to take her to the mess tent. Ring dangling from the neck of her jumper Fingers spun her around in the same upside down position she had been stuck in for the past 2 minutes and called out. "Oi boys, who forgot to tell us she's a bride to be!"


	3. Molly's Secrets Part 2 - Kinders

_Skinny jeans, heels with dainty straps, freezing her toes in the December air. Her lush new coat had a faux fur collar swimming around her neck, revealing the smallest flash of a forest green cami that embodied sophistication like the young woman she had grown to be. _

_Molly shivered and clasped his hand tighter as they walked quickly along the uneven pavement of Leicester Square towards the theatre doors. _

_'Les Miserables' the sign illuminated the doorway on the busy street, theatre after theatre of different shows, bright as day in the winter darkness. _

_"Upstairs and to the left madam." The ticket collector had said as she looked around the grand entrance. _

_He led her up the stairs in front of them and around to the bar. Taking her vodka, soda and lime she approached the window, looking over the main street. She didn't often see this side of London. The hustle and bustle, black cabs screeching as they swayed between each other, the couples and groups, well dressed, making their way towards the other theatres, laughing and cries of happiness ringing around the streets, muffled by the glass of the theatre bar. _

_"Chaz, what's this play even about?" she had taken to calling him 'Chaz' after a few old uni friends visited. He loved when she played dumb and let him teach her about art and literature._

_"Well, it's about a man who goes through the toughest life you could ask for and he sees a woman who is in the same situation but she doesn't pull through like he does, and he makes his aim in life to protect her child. Something you might be able to relate to Dawesy." He only called her 'Dawesy' when he made reference to the time they spent serving together. She smiled at him coyly. _

_"So that's why you're desperate for me to see it? Because you reckon I might relate to it and that?" _

_"Well, and it's a bloody good show. I saw it with my parents when I was younger and thoroughly enjoyed it and hoped you would too." _

_They took their seats as the drums pounded the auditorium and the curtain begin to rise. _

Molly thought about her time at home a lot these days. It never used to bother her being away from her family, but away from her man, definitely.

The boys had received the intel of her engagement to their former captain way better than she had ever expected, laughing, congratulating and above all celebrating the impending nuptials. Every man she'd served with before expected an invite to the occasion, promising to arrive in a swanky limo to the event. Eventually her corporal, Kinders, had come to see her. It was a couple of days on from Fingers big announcement on Molly's behalf.

"Y'alright Kinders?"

"Yeah, just got a nasty graze I thought you could take a look at for me?"

"Sure," Molly chuckled to herself, another bloody football injury!

He sat on the bed and swung his legs round to be raised up in front of him.

"So, you and the Bossman?" he asked it casually, with a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah." Molly replied with a sigh of relief. "Roll your trousers up then, you muppet!" she continued to treat him as she opened up to him about her new life.

"Thought you were getting too well spoken for a cockney." He joked, Molly scoffed at the comment.

"Alright! No need to diss me for it!" she said before looking at the infected flesh wound on his lower leg. "Ooh, that graze is rank! Check out the goo! When did you get this?" She looked at him laughing at the worst football injury she has seen all tour.

"Last week… You sure about this Molls?"

"About your leg being disgusting because you're too big a cockwomble to get it cleaned up last week?"

"About marrying James, it's only been 8 months since Smurf passed away. In case you don't remember it used to be his ring you wore." His tone had turned scathing and cold.

"Don't." she warned. "You don't go judging me. You don't understand."

"What am I not understanding Molly? I'm just making sure that you're doing this with a clear mind. You went through a lot this year and with everything that happened… He's a good man, but are you sure this is what you want?" His expression was that of pure concern, looking at her how she looked at her younger siblings when she was worried for them.

"It's not a rash decision, I thought about it. We, Charles and I… I was never Smurfs girl and he knew that. He gave me his blessing. Smurf was my best friend, and he made me promise to always do what makes me happy."

Kinders extended his hand out towards Molly and wrapped his hand around her trembling one.

"So you and the boss, when did this all happen?" He asked more softly that the previous question.

"I dunno, well, nothin' happened on tour, like we talked about it but we waited out until we got home,"

"And you skipped out on us to go and see him, but we all thought you were just desperate to see Smurfoid."

"Pretty much."

"So you two were a couple at the funeral?"

"Well yeah, but we didn't want anyone to fink it were disrespectful or nothin' so we kept it regulation an that."

"OK, so you haven't rushed into this." Kinders said bluntly then paused. "It's a bit of a surprise that all!"

"I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how." she picked up the disinfectant solution and began to bathe Kinders gammy leg while she explained. "We didn't get on at first, I fink everyone realised that, but then like, I went on my R&amp;R he asked me to get him some of his posh coffee an then he said 'come back to me' and I looked at him and realised I was in love with him." She stopped to take a breath.

"You're saying you and him have been a thing all this time and none of us caught on?"

"Well, I came back from me R&amp;R and everyone fought I'd been shagging Smurf so Charles got all angry about… but then we found Sohail an' all that and he just admitted that he loved me too."

"OK so that why he wouldn't let you out of sight on missions" he said with the realisation. "Ouchhh!"

"Yeah." She agreed with him. "Look this leg is mank, you'll need a shot of penicillin, if I can't see improvement by tomorrow you're going to the hospital over this one."

"I'm happy for you Mols."

"For real?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, and I better be invited to the wedding or I'll go Taliban on your arses!"

With that Kinders and his grim leg wound, now nicely bandaged up, hopped out of the tent and left Molly to her thoughts.

I am making the right decision, I know I am.

_The rain trickled off the edge of the lit signs of each and every theatre. Dodging it they ran down the street to a busy bar advertising cocktails and a cabaret show. Once they were in and had found a table Molly looked over at Chaz with a look of pure contentment. In the moment she felt happier than she could remember (apart from other occasions she had spent with him). _

_"I loved the show." She called across to him._

_"I'm glad. Hearts and minds Dawes." She laughed, remembering a time that felt so long ago even though it had barely been a year since he had first said those words to her. He leaned in and kissed her gently. _

Molly stopped day dreaming about her life at home and came back to the reality of her latest posting. She was the job. It was great to be 'Dawesy' again and a relief that she didn't have to keep her engagement to herself anymore. She tidied her medical supplied and walked to the communal phone to attempt to contact Charles. He didn't answer. She tried his home number as well as his mobile and in the end left him a brief message.

"Hey babe, just checking in. It's blooming hot here and as usual the boys are up to their tricks. Wanted to talk to you because I've told them about us. I'll write to you all about it. I love you. Byeeeeeeee!"

She put the phone down and ran to the ops tent, now late for a briefing.


	4. Charles' Resignation

Charles James, wishing to no longer be addressed as 'Captain' walked the length of the corridor in the Army HQ. Dressed in his formal attire, medals included he approached the room where he would have to justify resigning his commission. He knew they would argue, want him to stay, but he was sure. It was for the best. He listed the reasons to himself again:

-Unprofessional behaviour on his part caused his injury and Smurf's

-His feelings for Molly, now his Fiance would mean that he couldn't serve with her and she has a booming career ahead of her.

And finally…

-His leg injury was almost healed but he wasn't interested in a desk job.

He took a deep breath, trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do and eventually pushed the door to the interview room.

He was faced with 6 of his superior officers, of which he was familiar with most faces, but the most familiar he hadn't expected to be on the panel. Major Beck.

"Take a seat Captain James" he followed the order and exaggerated his injury as he took the place on the lone chair in the middle of the room.

"Let's begin," The woman sat to the left of Major Beck started, "we take our best officers leaving us seriously in the British Army. As you can imagine, we want to make sure that we haven't lost you for the wrong reasons. You will also be aware that we don't just let anyone leave. You're in a contract."

Charles cleared his throat. "Would you like to say something Captain?" She looked annoyed at the intrusion. He raised a hand to gesture that it was simply a tickle in his throat. The nerves were getting to him. He had his reasons, good reasons, but something felt wrong about the way he'd been living his life as a civilian. He didn't fit in. He tried to hide his nightmares, he missed being 'Bossman' and he finally knew what it was like to be scared that the person you love isn't coming home.

As he sat there he started to realise what a mistake he was making, listening to the woman in front of him real off her spiel about duty and honour…

"I'm sorry," he interrupted her again "I think I'm making a mistake."

"You think you're making a mistake?" she finally let him speak.

"Yes, I am. I have a list of reasons why I should leave and they include honour and duty because I felt like I'd failed my platoon. But really I didn't and it's taken sitting here to end my service to realise how wrong I was. I mucked up, but I didn't." He paused and looked up, focussing on Major Beck. "I lost my way, I lost a good soldier and I've been beating myself up about it ever since, but he was injured and he recovered, he had an aneurism that I couldn't have known about, I couldn't have changed anything. I want to stay in the Army."

"Well good." Major Beck looked to the panel for approval before announcing "Because we were going to promote you to Major, Captain. And assuming you're fit enough to fly we have a role for you that would be logistic so you will be required to pass basic fitness but not technically 'active' while on duty."

Hearing this was like his prays had been answered. Charles looked at the panel shocked.

"Thank you Sir." All the words he could manage.

They discussed the details of his promotion and dismissed him until the next day when he would be presented with his medal.

Walking back down the corridor towards the exit, Charles realised he never once mentioned Molly or his relationship to him. He knew where the HR department was and thought a quick minute in there to update his personnel file would do the trick. Major Beck caught up with him as he approached the steps to the pavement.

"James, I wanted to tell you how pleased I am that you're staying."

"Thank you Sir, I forgot to mention something in there, perhaps it's best that I'm just telling you. I'm engaged to be married."

"Congratulations, I thought you already were!" Major Beck said quickly.

"I was, my divorce was finalised while I was away on my last tour. My fiancé, Molly… I was about to let HR know. She's currently serving." The Major looked at him in confusion. "Private Dawes, Sir, is my fiancé."

"Ahh, well now that makes things a little more complicated. She's been posted with the Under 5's I presume?"

"Yes Sir."

"Looks like we've got some figuring out to do. We want you deployed as soon after the medal ceremony as possible, so preferably the day after tomorrow."


	5. Life at war part 1

**A/N: Finally have time to write every day at the minute. Really pleased with the response to this story so I'm fired up with chapters and chapters to go. Please let me know what you think! All rights to the BBC/Tony Grounds. Enjoy x**

The sun stormed down on the military camp as Molly ran her fastest to keep up with her section. It was only training but it was fair to say that Molly had let her fitness slip over the winter spent in Bath. When she had left Brize the temperature on the ground was just 3 degrees. Typical February misery. Panting and exhausted she pulled herself together to sprint the last 500m.

Her new CO was alright. Captain Spencer was the sort to keep his distance from the men and just sit back and leave the experienced men to their tasks. The Major had announced earlier in the week that he would be leaving and be replaced ASAP due to a family tragedy which he did not go into detail about but from his face Molly could tell it was pretty bad.

"Get some breakfast. The new Major will be arriving in approximately 2 hours. Be ready. Dismissed!" He called at the troop of sweaty and worn out soldiers. Captain Spencer was worried at the reaction of the Major to the unfit rabble. He knew he wasn't the best Captain. He was uncomfortable giving orders and awkward around the more experienced Privates as this was only his second tour but some family connections and a degree had got him promoted pretty damn quick.

He walked away from the group, once again retreating to his office so that he could pretend (to himself as much as anyone) that he was superior and therefore capable. Molly watched him stalk off wondering how she ended up with such a Rupert. She shrugged to herself and walked towards the mess tent. Hopefully the new Major would be a decent officer, she thought. At least she knew what she was doing and could just get on with it. They hadn't seen much action so it made life easier as she didn't spend any time interacting with locals. Getting attached. She knew it was a flaw she held but she didn't care, as long as she didn't get anyone killed she was content.

"Dawsey, fancy givin' it a go?" Fingers pointed to the plate of sausages in front of Mansfield.

"Oh not that bollocks again! He was sick for hours last time! And you've gotta be in shape for the new Major arriving in a while!" She laughed at the general stupidity of these men who would never learn that a sausage challenge was never a good idea.

"Yeah but Mols, he's got 50 minutes to eat all of'em and over an hour to recover before he's got to look his best." Dangles practically spat his breakfast at her, speaking with a mouth full of bacon. Molly grabbed a plate and joined them for all of 10 minutes before ditching her breakfast in favour of not having to watch this madness.

She walked to the med tent slowly and reached for her laptop. She opened the email window that was practically always open in anticipation. Her eyes brightened and a smile beamed across her face. An email from Charles. It must be important because he always harped on about letters being far more personal and indeed a 'dying art'. Oh how she loved his dramatics.

"Open." She said out loud as she clicked the message icon. Reading the brief explanation Molly's heart raced. He was coming here, to her. As her new Major? She couldn't take it in. Molly checked the time stamp on the email and realised it had been sent the day before but her internet connection wasn't great so she had only received it now. With no time to prepare herself for this turn in events she heard a chopper above her and got up.

Molly ran towards the helicopter landing site. Running faster and faster her heart sped up. Her eyes watered from tears she couldn't explain and as she approached the wind from the propeller forced her long hair to blow around her, obscuring her view. Her legs were buckling under her. She pushed through the pain, pulling her hair back as she went and stopping 5 meters from the door of the aircraft.

Through the blown up dust a figure appeared, tall but with his features disgusted by the shadows. He stepped down and looked at her. Her Charles. He looked at her, turned and followed Captain Spencer who had taken his pack and turned towards the officers' quarters. Taking not a second to smile or speak to her, Molly watched Major James march off towards his duties. The tears that had started to fall continued silently as she stayed in that same spot until someone shouted for her to leave so the helicopter could take off again.

She looked back at where the love of her life had just stood before her, once again her superior and not her fiancé. Not for now at least.


	6. Life at war part 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this time, I've been so busy with work this week but made sure not to leave it over a week between posting this time. Hope you enjoy! More to come soon xxx**

_The air was crisp as Molly walked out of her parents home for the last time as Molly Dawes. She tried to lift the long white dress off the piss coated stairs that led her to the car. She could hear her parents arguing because Dave had promised he wouldn't get drunk before he got there and had mucked up again. In tow, all of her siblings in matching outfits. With military timing and organisation she had got them ready for this day. Her wedding day._

_Molly walked through the doors of the church, looking for him, when he turned to look right at her. Finally she saw his face but he was already holding the hand of a woman in a white dress. _

_"What are you doing here Molly?" He said to him confused. Tears fell down her face. _

"What are you doing here Molly? Wake up, you missed the briefing!" Fingers shook Molly awake. After seeing Charles disembark the helicopter and not give her so much as a smile Molly had drifted like a zombie back to her pit and quietly sobbed until she fell asleep. Her wedding day, a dream, a nightmare even. It felt as real as his cold eyes an hour before. "You missed the briefing, you're not gonna believe this. Our new CO…"

She cut him short. "I know." she said wearily.

"You know? Then what's wrong?"

"Nufink. What am I late for?" Molly was still sleepily. She tidied herself and followed Fingers instructions to go straight to the ops tent where she had just missed the briefing.

Molly had jogged there but slowed to approach with caution. She knocked twice before being summoned.

"Come in." She recognised Captain Spencer's voice. Trying not to fall over with the rush of emotion that was trying to consume her, Molly took one pace at a time and stood before the CO's of her platoon. She stood there completely speechless, standing to attention, waiting.

"At ease Mol." Charles said to her as if she were taking the piss. She stood at ease and gave him a warning look. He knew too well that he was in trouble for something. He'd hoped she'd be happy about this.

Captain Spencer began, "I'm not going to berate you for missing the briefing. Let's get straight to the point. Major James has been granted the permission to serve with you under his command. I am simply here so that I understand what's going on too."

"Thought you'd be happier to see me Molly?" Charles was looking at her with a cheeky grin, as if trying to get her to come out of some silly funk. She felt so confused over their brief meeting earlier in the day. He stood arms folded, feet wide, like the king of the world. Well, right then and there he might as well have been.

"I am." She said bluntly.

"Good. Well I've had instructions from HQ and in short, Spencer, you report directly to me and Dawes you report directly to Captain Spencer here. At work Dawes goes straight to you not over your head, unless she holds concerns of a serious nature about your health. Otherwise, when we're on duty we are Major James and Private Dawes. Off duty, well PDA's are out of the question but other than that we can remain to be a couple as long as it doesn't affect our work. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." Molly replied quietly. Captain Spencer nodded.

"Right, well with that sorted, piss off Spencer. I am now officially off duty and want to spend some quality time with my fiancé. God I love saying that!" He half laughed and shooed Captain Spencer out of the tent. He stepped closer to Molly.

"What the fuck Chaz?" She stared at him blankly.

"What? I thought you'd be happy about this, about being here together. That last thing I expected was 'What the fuck Chaz?'" He said mocking her in a girlish voice. Molly let a tear slip down her cheek.

"2 hours ago I read your email. You were leaving the Army! You were going to be a teacher or sumfink! You've just turned everything in my world upside down again! And I ran, I frickin' sprinted my arse off to meet you and you just looked at me, like I'm second best, and I know I shouldn't say that because we are the job, we are the British Army, but you, you just…"

He interrupted her, raising his voice above her already loud one "Am I not allowed to change my mind? Would you rather I sat on my arse waiting for you to come home, HOPING YOU COME HOME?! IM HERE BECAUSE THE ARMY IS MY LIFE AND I REALISED THAT ONLY WHEN I WAS SITTING INFRONT OF THE REVIEW BOARD AND NOW YOU'RE MAD AT ME?" He was almost out of breath from shouting.

Molly didn't wait before shouting back. "DON'T. YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME OUT AS MONSTER BECAUSE I FOUGHT WE WERE OVER THE 'WAITING OUT' AND THE SECRETS AND THIS IS MY LIFE TOO CHARLES." God he loved it when she got angry. This was probably their biggest argument, not that they argued much at home.

Seeing her full of hurt, then anger, then passion he stopped arguing back, pushing her backward towards the desk and kissed her so passionately she couldn't stop to think about what they were doing or where they were. Major James kissed her deeper and deeper, consuming her. She took his tongue with hers and returned the passion.

Knocking over a lamp then hearing something fall to the floor, the couple ignored their surroundings and tugged at each other's clothes. She undid the combat belt that sat on his defined hip bones. He tugged at her hair band, her long brown hair falling down her back. She snaked her legs around his waist and he pulled her in closer to him. In the heat of the moment Charles forgot himself, making love to Molly on the desk of the Ops Tent, loudly and dismissing every protocol and rule, united at last.

\- OG - OG - OG - OG - OG - OG -

"You seen this?" One of the lads called over to Kinders who was struck by the group of men all staring at the tent from which you could hear the gentle moans of Molly Dawes and the sound of furniture squeaking and banging. He figured out pretty quick what was going.

"Oi, all of you get your arses back to work and not a word of this to anyone. Any one of you tits so much as whisper about this and you'll be on a charge!" Oh for fucks sake Kinders thought as the men returned to their duties. He marched over to the Ops Tent and knocked loudly on the side of the door. "Major James?" He shouted, over the noise.

"Shit!" being brought back to reality Major James put Private Dawes down, pulled their clothes back on as quickly as possible and shouted "Just a minute" his voice crippling under pressure, squeaking in an almost girlish fashion at the end of the 'minute'. Molly was smiling her cheekiest fucking grin at him. "We alright?" he questioned her.

"'Course Boss. Never betta!" She winked at him, finished buckling her belt and ran out of the tent with a cheeky giggle that rang through the base. Kinders took her leaving to mean he could enter.

"Sir, issue Sir." Kinders looked awkward, avoiding the Major's gaze.

"What's the problem Corporal?"

"Half the camp were just listening the other side of that door, Sir."

"Ah."


	7. The Battle part 1

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the late updates. I'm not exactly looking forward to Christmas and its taking over my life. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have the next one in the works to update tomorrow (fingers crossed) as this is a 2-parter. Please R&amp;R. I would love to hear what you think. I'm trying to come up with plausible story-lines that really embody the characters we all know and love. Rights to the relevants (I don't own Our Girl as much as I wish I did!)**

Chapter 7

Of course there was gossip and of course it took a while for everyone to understand that Molly and the new Major were ACTUALLY a couple, but they handled it. Once Molly flashed the engagement ring that hung around her neck and threatened to give them the cockney treatment (said raising a fist) everything died down. Now they were settled in a routine, there hadn't been anymore "incidents", not publicly at least, and Molly would spend 2 evenings a week sneaking into Charles' quarters to spend some quality time with him which everyone had come to accept was a need of a couple who were so desperately in love.

They were half way through their 6 month tour (well, 4 month for Major James) and it all seemed to have calmed down and they were operating well as superior and medic. Molly thought about how perfectly it had all turned out, but worrying her, at the back of her mind, was the thought that while it was a quiet tour Charles had only been sent because of his experience and skills and because he was needed for a mission. He wouldn't be going with them but was integral to the planning.

They met in the ops tent to go through the details of the mission.

"Dawes you will stay behind Captain Spencer and keep an eye out everyone for snipers, the area is rife with them." Major James concluded his part in the planning "Stay focussed, stay alert, stay alive." He looked at Molly with pain hidden behind his hardened exterior. She looked into his eyes and silently told him she will come back to him.

"Keep her still!"

"I can't she's resisting too hard!"

Molly wriggled and kicked out at the medics trying to restrain her on the gurney.

"What the fuck happened out there?" The female medic looked across as her colleague who simply sighed and shook his head. They rushed through the doors of the operating theatre. Molly was resisting still but was fuelled by adrenaline alone as her shoulder had a clean shot through it and her legs were full of shrapnel. A clean chunk of hair from the left side of her head was burnt to just an inch long. Her clothes were ripped and charred

Major James ran, tears streaming down his rugged face. He should have been there, he thought to himself. No. He screamed it inside. How could he have let her out of his sight? The mission was dangerous, that's why Molly had been picked for it. She was the best. Still is the best? He ran faster, through the doors of the hospital, down the long winding corridors towards the trauma centre.

"You can't go in there Major! YOU HAVEN'T GOT CLEARANCE, SIR!" The nurse shouted at Charles but he didn't hear her, he didn't want to hear her. He reached the door of theatre 1. He peeked through the small window set into the door. He could see what looked like a man's foot coming out from the surgical drapes on the table. He ran to the next door. He went to look through when, hearing the shouting in the corridor, a doctor appeared before him. He knew this man. Dr Santu was often in the officer's mess at the same time as him in the mornings. He knew that the woman on his operating table was the love of Charles' life and he knew that just because Major James out ranked him was no reason to let him into that room.

"Major, calm down, she is stable. She is stable." He repeated himself, grabbing Charles by the arms to steady him.

"Let me in, she needs me, I should have been there. I should…" He resisted against Dr Santu who cut him off.

"MAJOR! This is my operating table and you are not allowed in here. Normally yes, but right now there is a damaged woman in here who I want to put back together for you and I can't do that with you in there distracting me so go and wait. GO!" He shut the door in Charles' face.

Venerable and weak, he stood in the spot for what felt like an age. Eventually the remainder of the section arrived back, including a shaken and terrified Captain Spencer. He walked down the surgical floor until he met eyes with Major James.

The silence was deafening. Major James' eyes tore into the small captain like daggers and throwing stars. Then, breaking the icy barrier between them, Captain Spencer fell to his knees, his loud sobs filling the air.

"Spencer. Get up! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Major James flicked the switch back to military mode. He pulled Captain Spencer to his feet and steadied him. "Just tell me what happened out there?"

The words challenged him. "It was fine, it was all going fine. Then we heard it over the radio."

"Heard what?"

"They said 'target the female'. And she ducked and they took out Baz and the next shot got Minty. She was trying to stop the bleeding when she got shot in the chest. She was still moving though. I ran towards her and then Mansfield stepped on an IED and blew his legs off. And she took the brunt of the shrapnel. I called for a MERT and she wasn't moving so the insurgents left and now… Oh GOD NOW!" Captain Spencer couldn't find the words. It was the most action he had seen and he had lost 2 good men, left one with no legs and one of the best medics in the Corps was on an operating table.

Hi face was white with shock, his legs trembled and his body did not seem to want to move any further. The door to the theatre opened and Dr Santu looked at the men, contemplating how to put things. Eventually he spoke.

"We lost her," he breathed in deeply.


	8. The Battle part 2

**A/N: Everyone that just got very angry with, sorry to ruin your day, what can I say? I'm a Grinch. The cliffhanger was unlike me, so by way of apology I have decided to post the second part a day early. Enjoy ;)**

**"We lost her,** twice, and it's going to be a case of watching her carefully for the next 24 hours. The bullet to her shoulder was low enough it clipped her left lung, creating a tear. I can't promise anything. We are going to finish up and move her to the ICU for further watching."

Charles James let a slow tear of relief trickle down his chin. A ringing began in his ears as he pretended to himself that he was going to be ok. His first tour back, his first as a Major and once again he wished he hadn't returned.

Molly was alive, for now. And again he must tell the mothers of his soldiers that they were not coming home.

Both Baz and Minty. Minty was on his second tour but had transferred to their unit because of his specialist training in languages. It was something they had been struggling with in this part of the country. The emotions rushed through his.

"I don't get emotionally involved." He whispered it to himself, not that he believed it. Who had he become?

Molly was being wheeled to the ICU and he imagined how scared she had been seeing him like that just over a year ago. He for one was terrified.

Seeing that she was ok and being told that she wouldn't wake up for a few hours at least because of the anaesthetic so Major James took this moment to compose himself. He had a duty to fulfil.

Major James and Captain Spencer rounded the remaining men, in various states of distress from losing their comrades.

"It has been a sad day for the British Army. A sad day for each and every one of you. We must hold our heads high. They might have won this battle but they have not won this war. Remember that. This is a war and you are soldiers and there are casualties. We do not take their sacrifice in vein, and with that we must continue. Debriefing interviews to establish what happened out there will begin immediately. Corperal Kinders and I will talk through today's events with each of you. Private Dawes has come out of surgery and we will know more in the morning. Mansfield will be transferred home soon and we can pray for a fast recovery for him. In the meantime get some grub. You all need to look out for each other at this time."

Major James looked at the room full of men, choking back tears, holding stern faces with eyes pointed to the sky and trying to disguise the shaking of their arms and the whimpers in their throats.

"Major, am I not to conduct the interviews with you, Sir?" Captain Spencer looked confused.

"Captain Spencer you will be interviewed last. Let's make sure your story matches up with the rest. My fiancé might die for your poor leadership."

The night was long and tiresome. Each man recalled their version of events and ultimately Captain Spencer, although inexperienced, had tried his best in the situation. The main concerns now were Molly's condition and who on that mission was targeting her. It was all too familiar, and not in a way that Major James really wanted to have to explore further.

For tonight the Major simply wanted to spend his time watching over his angel. He walked back to the hospital, staring at the stars as he went. He remembered the late nights at home with Molly moaning that she couldn't see the stars at home like she could on tour. She had become fascinated with constellations, always picking out her star sign in the sky. He traced it in the air with his finger.

Meeting the doors of the hospital he walked cautiously to the ICU, scared of what he might find, or indeed what he might not. He turned to the cubical the nurse had indicated as Molly's. He pulled the curtain slowly. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he inhaled. There she was, smiling at him. "Molly," he half whispered, half gasped.

"Hey stranger, I had a dream I got shot and turns out, I got shot!" she was hoarse and but she chuckled. The morphine must have been making her giddy.

"It's so good to see you awake." Charles moved closer to her, resting his hands on hers gentle, so aware of the delicate nature of her body right now. "I thought I'd lost you."

Molly looked deep into Charles' eyes.

"I promised to come back to you. I always will, because I love you."

**A/N: Like hell would I kill off Molly. What on earth would I write about!? **


End file.
